Happy Feet: The St. Patrick's Day Special (Chapter 2)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Happy Feet: The St. Patrick's Day Special by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Meeting Mucky". Plot (In Snowy Grassy Land) *Ramón: Since everything is messed up, we should fix the problem. *Mumble: The hole should be around somewhere. *Bo: If Erik ever came back, i should reunited with him. *Ashley: He's gone along with Atticus and Erik's cousin. *Lauren: Let's stay careful with the leafs. (Meanwhile in the river) *Erik: How long with it take? *Atticus: We are about to fall. *Shippo: Oh no! (The chicks are falling in a waterfall screaming and landing into the pond) *Saint Patrick: Erik! (The chicks were washed up) *Saint Patrick: Can you hear me? *goes back inside Erik's heart* We need your help! *Erik: *wakes up* Hello? *Atticus: Come on, we need to find someone who can help. *Shippo: We finally escape from Mucky and Cario, let's keep on going. *Erik: Now, we have to do it, My Way. (As the chicks are moving on, meanwhile with the group on Snowy Grassy Land) *Mumble: Some plants can be sharp and ruined the shamrocks around. *Phoenix: I'm worried about the kids. *Mumble: We can't just wait before dawn, we have to have Erik and the others who has fall over to the crack. *Ramón: Yeah, that magic shamrock was evil. *Phoenix: We are getting close and closer. (Phoenix started to sing "Shine Your Way" by Owl City and Yuna) Just before the dawn, When the light's still gone, Shine, shine your way, And you may not know, where to go, To shine, shine your way (The group went to the plant cave to head over to the light) Open road but it's still dark, Build a fire from a spark, And shine, shine your way, Feed the feeling in your heart, Don't conceal it then you'll start, To find, find your way *Gloria: No one can stop when has begun, You must believe when I say *Both: All of your tears will dry faster in the sun. *Gloria: Starting today. *Both: Shine, shine, shine, Shine your way *Gloria: There's an open sky, And a reason why, You shine, shine your way, There's so much to learn, And now it's your turn, To shine, shine your way *Both: There's a feeling deep inside, You can let it be your guide, To find, find your way, And there's no time for us to waste, Got to take a leap of faith, And fly, fly away *Gloria: Don't have to walk, Now you can run, Nothing can get in your way *Both: All of your tears will dry faster in the sun. *Gloria: Starting today. *Both: Shine, shine, shine, Shine your way *Phoenix: Morning is breaking. *Gloria: Darkness is fading. *Both: We found a way to the light, It's such a beautiful sight *Phoenix: Anytime, anywhere, Turn around and I'll be there, To shine, shine your way *Gloria: Like a star burning bright, Lighting up the darkest night, I'll shine, shine your way *Ramón: Now I can see. *Phoenix: You are the one. *Gloria: Sent here to show me the way. *Both: All of your tears will dry faster in the sun. *Gloria: Starting today. *Both: Shine, shine, shine. *Phoenix: We're on our way. *Both: Shine, shine, shine, That's what we say, Shine, shine, shine, Shine your way *Phoenix: There's a reason why You shine, shine your way *Both: All of our tears will dry faster in the sun Shine your way (They finally leave Snowy Grassy Land and found the place where Ramón planted the magic shamrock) *Ramón: There it is, i planted it there and make the world look grassy. It is my fault. *Mumble: I know you're telling the truth about your mistakes. *Ramón: I made mistakes back in my old homeland when i was exiled by Roy the Elder. (Flashback showing how Roy is exiling the Amigos in Adélie Village) *Roy: Pack everything for your exile and LEAVE US ALONE! *Ramón: Okay, we will. (Flashback ends) *Ramón: Mistakes are not going to know the truth about what had i done since back in the days when we were defeating Boss Skua. *Phoenix: We must hurry and get the kids. *???: HELP! *Ramón: Who's calling? *Phoenix: Catherine! (Phoenix arrive to save Catherine from the plants but the cliffs keep on falling and have Phoenix and Catherine fall over the hole) *Mumble: Phoenix! Arrrrggggghhhh Ramón, how could you? *Ramón: I'm sorry, but we're not in Adélie Village. *Gloria: Come on, we're going into the hole which is the ice cavern. (Into the ice cavern, Cario was swimming as Mucky is looking for penguins to eat) *Mucky: Where are the penguins?! *Cario: I don't know, we failed on catching them. *Mucky: I would see that they got away when you're daydreaming. *Cario: I was not! *Mucky: Oh yeah, you wouldn't know. (Phoenix and Catherine fall into the water) *Cario: Whoa, what is that? *Mucky: Penguins, i can see them coming from me. (Underwater) *Catherine: Phoenix, thanks for saving me. *Phoenix: Leopard seal! (Cario chases the two penguins as they are hiding under the rock) *Cario: I can't see them! *Mucky: No! Come back here now! *Cario: I failed. *Mucky: What do you mean failed? You would not know about this. We're going after Erik! (Mucky and Cario move on to find Erik and his friends) *Catherine: Phoenix, we did it. They got away. Those predators wanted to eat us. *Phoenix: Yes, but we have a bigger problem. They are going after the kids! If the kids get eaten, I'm going to hurt Ramón for causing this to happen. *Catherine: We also have to find the group. (Phoenix and Catherine are swimming to find where the group is. Back with Erik, Atticus and Shippo.) *Erik: Gosh, we were walking for hours. *Atticus: There is no point that we can't go back to Penguin-Land. *Shippo: Mom and Dad will kill me if i ever come back late. *Erik: Well, it. *Erik and Shippo: YOUR FAULT! *Atticus: No! We found a cave! *Erik: The cave! We found it at last. *Shippo: Come on, we can also eat fish there. (Erik, Atticus and Shippo enter the cave to explore the land and the lake) *Erik: Now, this is a good spot to get fish. *Articus: Maybe not. (Mucky and Cario arrive) *Mucky: Ah ha! I found you! *Erik: Oh no, it's Mucky. *Cario: Thanks for finding a way out. *Erik: You would not know how did you find us? *Mucky: Well, i saw your parents when i tried to eat them. *Saint Patrick: Erik! Do something! *Erik: No! Leave our family alone! *Cario: You're family? I couldn't tell. *Mucky: Yeah, even those penguins don't stand a chance and *look at Erik, Atticus and Shippo escaping to swim* THERE GETTING AWAY AGAIN! *Cario: Let's go after them! (Mucky and Cario are going after the kids) *Erik: Oh no, we have to swim! *Atticus: Let's do this. (Erik, Atticus and Shippo swim fast from Mucky and Cario) *Erik: Dodge the rocks as we get there. *Shippo: Is there any fish? *Atticus: No, we have to escape from them. *Erik: Alright, let's keep moving. (Meanwhile with the group arriving at the Ice Cavern) *Ramón: There it is. This is where the kids has fallen. *Raul: Come on, we have to find where Phoenix and Catherine is. *Mumble: Follow the cracked cave. (In the lake of the ice cavern) *Mumble: Phoenix?! Are you there?! *Memphis: There not coming, we also have to- *Mumble: They're here! (Phoenix and Catherine arrives) *Phoenix: Mumble! *Mumble: Phoenix! *Catherine: Oh, where are the kids? *Erik: GUYS RUN! A LEOPARD SEAL IS COMING TO EAT YOU! *Mumble: Erik! *Seymour: Atticus! *Phoenix: Shippo! (Erik, Atticus and Shippo joined with the group as Mucky watches in with Cario) *Mucky: Well, well, well. I finally found you guys. *Noah: Mucky! *Mucky: Noah. *Memphis: Mucky, what are you doing here? *Mucky: It been a long time when i was trying to eat the babies. *Ramón: I planted the magic shamrock for you and this is where you won't be escaping. So HA! *Mucky: So? You ruined my ice cavern with your magic shamrock?! *Ramón: No! Glory did. He gave it to me. *Mucky: No! My ice cavern! It's ruined because of you! *Sven: And i am the best flyer in the world than you! *Cario: *growls* *Mucky: Cario, get ready to eat Noah. *Cario: I know, it will be time for you to get revenge on him. *Phoenix: Not if we have something to do about it! *Mumble: Everyone stay away from that LEOPARD SEAL! (Everyone run in panic while Mucky and Cario go after them) *Mucky: Ah ha! If they got away, i will stop them for destroying my place. (In the other lake) *Mumble: Oh no, there ice sharps now. *Phoenix: Let's swim to past from them. By the way, we're not going back since our fins were hurt from the leafs. *Noah: Guys go! The elders will think to make a boat because, we're old. (Everyone except the elders are swimming away from Mucky and Cario) *Cario: *growls* *Mucky: Noah, we meet again. *Noah: Go and stand back from me! *Mucky: Why would i? *Elder 1: Leave us alone! *Elder 2: You bully us. *Mucky: Cario, think of a plan to eat them. *Cario: I know. *slam* (The ice was cracking to split the elders apart by making a boat) *Noah: Ha! We're escaping from you! *Mucky: AFTER THEM! (Mucky and Cario is going after the elders) *Noah: Now what? *Elder 3: Those pesky animals are following us. What will we do? *Elder 4: Swim the float! *Noah: And hurry up! I don't have much time. (With the group) *Mumble: Come on, the ice is breaking and this is why we're getting out of the ice cavern. *Phoenix: I know. We also need to hope that the elders get out safely as well. *Mumble: Because, they're old. *Phoenix: Maybe, but we still need to make sure they get out safely. (Back with the elders) *Noah: We are doomed to escape. *Elder 1: Noah, i can't take it! It has to be over! *Cario: Give me a penguin! *Noah: Stay out of there! *Mucky: Don't give me that look! (Meanwhile, the penguins are arriving outside of the lake, leaving the ice cavern) *Mumble: There it is, we found light from escape. *Phoenix: I see. We're lucky to get out of this alive. (Everyone is landing into the beach as the chicks are trying to hold the fins from their parents) *Lovelace: Come on, we need to get safe! (Back with the elders) *Noah: Come on, move quicky! *Mucky: Now, you're giving the nuts on me! *Cario: Come on, we can do it together. *Noah: Now, we can try to make it. (Noah throw a rock at the ice and the ices begin to break with the elders escaping and blocking Mucky and Cario) *Mucky: No! *Cario: They got away again! (Everyone cheered when the elders returned) *Sven: We did it! *Ramón: No more predators coming at us! *Erik: We can now go home at last. *Phoenix: Are you kids alright? We were so worried about you kids. *Shippo: Yeah, the ice has destroyed many places during the earthquake of the plants growing. *Noah: You know, Antarctica used to be a island ruled by the dinosaurs. *Mumble: Come on, we have to find a way to get back on Penguin-Land. (The sunset was rising) *Bo: We should do it before dark. *Phoenix: Come on, let's gets back to Penguin-Land. *Noah: This is going to be a long journey. *Erik: We also need to watch out for the plants with sharps. *Phoenix: I know. *Bo: As we move on, we can take all sorts whatever the penguins are doing. (Bo begin to sing "It Takes All Sorts") It takes all sorts to make a world Short and tall sorts large and small sorts To fill this pretty planet with love and laughter To make it great to live in tomorrow and the day after *Erik: It takes all types without a doubt Dumb and wise types every size types To do all the things that need to be done (Atticus and Shippo join in) To make our life fun Find our place in the sun *Bo: And the brightest way the rightest way According to reports is simply to take all sorts *Gloria: It takes all sorts to make our day *Noah: Smart and slow sorts. *Elder 1: High and low sorts. *Gloria and Catherine: To make the world we live in a place worth being to try and make our future a future really worth seeing *Chours: We need all types to make our way. *Mumble: Tried and true TYYPPES. *Everyone: Mumble! *Mumble: Sorry. *Ashley: Me and your types. *Chours: To create a world that's truly worthwhile That knows how to smile how to do things in style *Bo: So the surest and securest way which everyone supports is simply to *Chours: Take all sorts. (The sun is going down when the song ended in peace. Back in the ice cavern, Mucky and Cavern break the blocked exit to escape) *Mucky: Now, it fresh air. *Cario: We should go after the penguins since it night time. *Mucky: We know from learning in each kind of types. *Cario: I want to go after Mumble HappyFeet. *Mucky: Good idea, we will be dead anyways. (Meanwhile in Snowy Plains) *Mumble: Now, the whole place becomes a cliff, we can't reach to the top. I think, we need some sleep. *Phoenix: If we sleep now, we will be caught and eaten by our two enemies. We must stay up all night tonight. *Mumble: Sven, spy on Mucky and Cario if they are heading towards us. *Sven: Sure Mumbly, i will do it. (Sven fly over to the grassy fields and see Mucky and Cario) *Mucky: Gosh, i can't take it. We need some sleep. *Cario: Sure thing. Tomorrow, we will hunt the penguins down. *Mucky: Sure. (Mucky and Cario went to sleep. Sven fly back to the group) *Sven: Alright, all clear! *Noah: Checkpoint! *Mumble: Now we can sleep without those fools coming at us. *Phoenix: I know that as a nation together, we can easily get rid of our enemies for good. *Mumble: Now, let's all go to sleep until tomorrow. *Phoenix: Right on brother. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories